


Nothing was your Fault

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood is mentioned, Brutal Murder, Cults, Eldritch, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, God-like character, Implied/Referenced Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Trans Male Character, it's mentioned almost an entire cult is murdered horribly so, one is mentioned and talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: An Eldritch God helps their Human Boyfriend understand his Trauma
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Nothing was your Fault

“So that’s basically what my Childhood was like.” Mark said, Drinking his Coffee. His Eldritch God Partner, Khadrraxz, Stared at him in Horror after listening to the Information he was Given. “Is Everything Okay?” Mark said Noticing the Reaction Khadrraxz had, “Ejsy- No!” They said, Momentarily devolving into his Native Tongue as Concern and Anger took over, They were able to catch themselves and continue “That’s.. Mark, That’s Horrible.. How dare they have Done that to you!” “Khad, Calm down! It’s Fine, I Deserved it for my Sins”. “You were Locked in your Parents Basement because you forgot to Your Robe when going to the Temple of Worship, You had Acid poured on you and was Told it was Holy Water because you Questioned my Existence, You were Fucking Crucified for a Day when you came out as Trans! All because your God Awful Cult worshipped me!” Khadrraxz Gently took Mark’s Hand, He could feel their Hand Trembling from Rage as they thought about the Cruel Horrors Mark had to Endure. Khadrraxz was an Ancient Eldritch God feared for the Torment and Suffering they caused, the Torture and Ending of Innocent lives they brought in their Wake, But even they had their Limits and those Limits came with anything Bad that befell their Boyfriend, Their Pride and Joy.

“Khad, Really, It was my Fault it Happened, for going against you-” “You didn’t go against Anyone!” Khadrraxz said, Cutting off Mark and Holding his Hand tighter, Still trying to be Gentle out of Fear of their Hand, Scaly and Massive compared to Marks, Crushing his. “Nothing was your Fault, Mark. Your Cult was a Sick Organization run by Sick People! I’m so sorry you went through that, and I’m Sorry they made you Believe their Sins were your Fault.”. Mark didn’t know what to say, He never knew people outside of his Cult and God and Never once was he told or even thought that Maybe, it wasn’t his Fault for what they did to him. He never thought that His Punishments were Unfair and Cruel, or that they weren’t because something was Wrong with him. He was always Told that he was Punished these ways because he went against Khadrraxz, that he was Broken and needed to be Fixed, He thought that until the Day Khadrraxz was successfully Summoned by his Cult when he Bathed the Temple in the Blood of the Worshippers, all of them Except for Mark. Tears formed in Mark’s eyes as he had these, Khadrraxz becoming worried and Quickly Standing up as Best they could in the Small House they Shared.

They picked up Mark and Held him Close, Trying to Comfort him as they could as Soft Tears went down his Face. The Soft yet Matted Fur on Khadrraxzs Chest helped Comfort Mark as he liked the Feeling, Burying his Face in it as he tried to Calm down. When he was able to he looked up at Khadrraxz, Staring into Their Many Eyes with a Small Smile. “Thank you for that.. No one’s ever told me that before..” “You’re Welcome. I’m glad to be the First one..”, Khadrraxz bent their head down to Kiss Mark on his, making Mark Blush and Laugh. He smiled more as he said “I’m so Happy to have Met you, Khadrraxz.”, “I am too.”.


End file.
